


Your Eyes Are Blue

by Hamlettell



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamlettell/pseuds/Hamlettell
Summary: "Your eyes are blue.""I'm sorry, what?"





	

His eyes felt familiar,like they’ve met each other before. It felt important.

“Your eyes are blue.”

“I’m sorry, what?” The man in front of him looked bewildered.

His mouth wavered open before he finally stuttering, “Your-Your eyes, they’re blue.”

The man, looked him over, gave a slow nod, and a quick, “Yes,” before shoving past him.

He took in a sharp breath, steeling his nerves. “Edward!” he shouts, turning back to look at the man who was making his way down the street.

The man stills and stiffens, moving around to meet Edward’s gaze.

“Nygma. That is my name.”

“I don’t recall asking for it.”

“I’ve recently started a job at the GCPD.” Ed makes his way over to the man, sticking his hand out for a greeting. “And your name is?”

The man huffs out something akin to laughter, ignoring Ed’s hand. “Is this how you usually pick up men?” The man’s smile gives way to the laugh lines around his eyes and make them seem even bluer. 

Ed grins as he settles his hand to his side, “I don’t usually pick up men.”

The man’s smile falters before growing brighter. “Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot.” He pulls out his wallet and from it a business card, and hands it to Ed. “I’m afraid that I must be leaving as I am already late to a meeting, but here is my number. Feel free to call me to set a time and day.”

Ed gingerly plucks the card from Oswald’s fingers. The man makes his way back down the street, the clicking of his cane following him.

The card feels warm between his fingers until he places it in his pocket where it burns a hole for the rest of the afternoon. Ed's now left grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, wow, first time writing fanfic and it's kinda nice?  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this very short fic and if you have any suggestions or critiques I am completely open to them!
> 
> (EDIT: Forgot to add, this fic is based off the song "Your Eyes Are Blue" from A Funny Thing Happened On The Way to the Forum, but was cut out and replaced when it hit Broadway)


End file.
